warrior_cats_fan_clans_and_roleplayingfandomcom-20200214-history
Poisonheart The Rogue
Poisonheart wasn't a Clan cat at all. Although her name is what seems to be a Warrior's name she was all completely rouge-blooded. Her mother had died while giving birth to her. Her father, Lostfate was a blood-thirsty murderer. He often terrorized the cats from the Clans. Lostfate also planned to kill Poisonheart's mother after her kit was born. Lostfate looked after Poisonheart for only 16 moons. Lostfate taught her the skills of a true rouge. He taught her how to fight, hunt, and survive. Lostfate also led Poisonheart by the path of evil. By the 16th moon, Lostfate left Poisonheart on her own. Poisonheart often lurks in the shadows of the Clans' territories. Poisonheart's kithood "Lostfate, my kit! My kit is coming!" A mottled ginger she-cat mewed, her voice was trailed with excitment and worry. Lostfate's eyes were blank as he gazed at the she-cat. "Very well, find a shelter." He insisted with no emotion. The she-cat nodded and padded into the brush. Lostfate padded after the she-cat his tail held high. The she-cat halted and disappeared into a large crack that split a giant trunk in half. Lostfate stood outside the tree waiting patiently. After a few heart beats, the she-cat yowled an ear peircing yowl. Lostfate's ears pricked forward; but he didn't flinch. "L-lostfate?" Rasped the she-cat. Lostfate poked his head into the crack. His eyes widened and his jaw dropped. The she-cat was lying in a pool of blood. Her eyes were open in slits and a small ball of fur was sprawled behind her. A spasm went through the shecat and she closed her eyes; her pulse slowered and stopped. Lostfate clenched his teeth and turned to the helpless ball of fur which was now mewling. He lowered his massive head and picked up the lump of fur. Lostfate stepped out and gently set the kit on the ground. He bent down and began to lick the kit furiously. He picked up the kit again and turned to look at the stump one more time and pelted into the forest. "Poison, keep your tail down! The prey will see it." Lostface sneered, his eyes edged with hatred. "I've trained you for 6 moons, you should know the basics!" Poison flattened her ears. "I'm sorry, Lostfate." She quickly forced her tail down. She gave a curt nod to Lostface and crept forward, ear ears direct. She made no sound. Lostface leaned forward. A leaf cracked under her pad, and she gasped. Lostfate bared his teeth in a snarl. He swept an unsheathed paw at her muzzle. Blood splattered onto the ground. Poison bit back a sharp yowl. "You can't learn anything! You're just a fox-hearted fool" Lostfate's words were like sharp thorns piercing skin. Poison sat up and dipped her head. "I am sorry, Lostfate" She muttered, her words barely a whisper. Lostfate glared at her and turned around and departed, leaving Poison alone. "Why was I chosen for this path?" She wailed silently, her eyes beginning to blur with tears. She lifted a paw to wipe them. A strong rouge doesn't cry. ''She snorted and crouched, rehearsing the hunting move. The icy chill of sunrise morning stung Poison's nostrils. She opened her eyes and found herself in her nest. ''Where is Lostfate? ''She sat up and shook scraps of moss from her matted fur. She realized that her pelt was ruffled and was tangled in small knots. ''I musn't show up like this, what will Lostfate think!?' ''' Poison began to lap at her fur; straightening it and breaking the knots. She rose and stretched her long limbs. Outside, the air was filled with birdsong, and the leaves rustled. The forest was alive. Poison bounded outside, parting her jaws to locate the scent of Lostfate. Nothing. Her tail flicked in confusion. ''Lostfate is usually by that stump over there, but I can't scent him at all! She crept forward to the stump. Still nothing. Suddenly, the bushes rustled. She whipped around. An enormous cat leapt at her. Poison yowled, immediately she switched to battle-mode. The tom bit down hard on her throat, blood swelled in her mouth. Poison gagged. Swiftly she raked her claws down the tom's belly. The tom winced and sneered. Poison ducked his blow and slid under him. Then, she lowered her self and slammed herself upward, making the tom loose his balance. Using his fall as an advantage, Poison lept on top of him and sunk her claws into his shoulders. She felt the soft flesh and the blood bubbling out of the wound. The tom yowled in agony as he tried to loosen her grip. Poison snarled and bit down hard on the nape of his neck. She jerked her head downward, ripping the soft tissue. The tom gagged, his mouth foamed with blood. A spasm went through the tom's body and he convulsed. Poison felt the body stiffen, she let go and stepped away from the body. She had killed her first cat. Poison yowled; showing her victory to all cats. Then the bushes swished again, Poison backed up. Lostfate emerged from the bushes. Poison saw that Lostfate was staring at the body-he was judging it. "I'm surprised you actually killed ''him," he meowed, "Help me hide the body." Poison nodded and picked up the dead tom's leg. She and her father dragged the body until they came by a ditch. "Throw it in there." Lostfate ordered with a flick of his tail. Again, Poison nodded and shoved the heavy cat into the ditch. It landed with a ''thump. Poison shivered, blood was crusting on her wounds. "You passed my assessment," Lostfate mewed suddenly. She looked up. "That was an assessment!? Killing!?" Poison meowed her voice edged with shock. Lostfate spat his words with a snarl, "What did you expect!? A little hunting test? Do you think i'm a Clan cat!?" Poison bent her head in shame,'' I shouldn't insult my father. Lostfate flicked his ear and padded away. ''Atleast i've passed. ''She thought optimisticly. ''Wow, killing a cat... made me feel..... Powerful.... Poison looked down at her blood-stained paws. She sat down to lick at them. She grinned with pleasure as the salty tang burned her tongue. Moons past. Everyday, Poison got better and better at her fighting skills. Lostfate helped her become more agressive towards Clan cats and others. She had became what her father was. An agressive, blood-thirsty killer. Once they had fought off an entire patrol together. The forest reeked of blood. Lostfate and Poison had become one of the most powerful forces in the forest. But, on the sixteenth moon; everything changed for Poison. "Poison, come here, please." Her father countered. Poison stopped licking the fur that was caught between her claws. She arose and padded to Lostfate; who was sitting in the shadows, relaxing after an easy battle. "Don't think of me as a Clan cat but-" he paused for a couple of heart beats, "I think it's time I gave you your full name. You've earned it, really." Poison's eyes lit up. "Thank you fath- ...Er.. Lostfate." Lostfate nodded and sat up, his fur gleamed. "From this moment on, I give you your full- and true name. You will be known as Poisonheart; the conquerer of all Clan cats." Lostfate's words were filled with pride. Poisonheart flushed with excitment, her eyes sparkled with confidence. She dipped her head to Lostfate. "That is not all, though." He added, narrowing his gaze slightly, "Sixteen moons have past, i'm finished with your training. You will now be on your own; you don't need me." Poisonheart couldn't believe her ears. ''Lostfate is leaving me!? But- he can't! ''"Lostfate, I can't! I can't live without you! You were my... my mentor!" She managed to speak, sorrow rising in her chest. "I've trained you long enough!" Lostfate meowed sternly. "I'm sorry, Lostfate. I understand." Poisonheart mewed, "I guess I shall be going now." She nodded to Lostfate for the last time and disappeard through the ferns. The Independent days of Poisonheart Leaffall flew by quickly. Poisonheart sat curled up on a stiff tree branch; icicles were formed on her whiskers. Her pelt was smoldered with frost. Poisonheart dug her claws into the frozen bark of the branch. Her breath billowed infront of her. This was one of the harshest leafbares she's ever gone through. ''Must find prey. ''Her ribs were showing through her thick fur. She leaped from the branch, the icy floor sending painful shockwaves through her body. She gritted her teeth. ''Why does leafbare have to be so harsh? If only there was a cat who I could blame; I would kill them right away. ''Her thoughts swiveled in her head. ''Poisonheart! Focus on your hunger. ''She scolded herself. She parted her jaws. Nothing. Not even a single wisp of prey-scent. Rage grew in her belly. Her weakness somehow disappeard and she let out an ear-peircing yowl of fury. The yowl echoed through the empty forest. Then, she heard a flutter of wings and saw a blackbird flap out in alarm. ''Foxdung! I could have caught it! ''She flattened her ears. Why did she have to suffer? Category:Fanfictions